


A Helping Hand

by Chibi_Mathilda



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Time, First posted in 2011, M/M, based on a doushinji, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Mathilda/pseuds/Chibi_Mathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As punishment for being late, Tsuna has to help Hibari after school but the brunette starts to feel weird after eating something. Will the Skylark help him get rid of the feeling or does the teen not care about Tsuna? Oneshot lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> One shot lemon that was completed in june 2011.  
> English is not my first language so typing mistakes might have made it in the story.  
> THIS STORY IS BASED ON A DOUSHINJI!! So please no... "you stole this story" or any other BS please! I can't remember the title but you can find the doushinji on YouTube (something about poisoned chocolate...)

It was one of those days were the boy had absolutely no intention of coming out of his warm cocoon of his bed, unless it was for an emergency. However he hadn't taken into account that his home tutor loved to use painful techniques to try and wake him up.

His favorite – the one he used that morning – consisted off hitting the boy on the head with a large – more like enormous – hammer. If the boy fell out of bed then that was just an added bonus. After all the months the tutor lived with them, the teen had still no idea where the hammer came from or how the other was able to use it...

Now his home tutor wasn't exactly a normal person. He had the outwards appearance of a baby just shy of 2 years old. He was always dressed in a black suit with a black fedora hiding his hair. And sometimes his eyes too. The baby's name was Reborn and he was a mafia hitman sent to Japan to train the next Vongola boss – Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Truth to be told: that wasn't what the boy wanted. If he had his way he wouldn't even be associated with the mafia. But enough of that. Let's go back to that faithful morning where the baby hitman had just knocked the boy out of bed.

"Reborn." Tsuna whined. "Why did you have to do that."

"You wouldn't wake up." A simple answer followed by a shrug. No need to tell Tsuna that the baby sometimes had this very sadistic personality. "Now you might want to hurry since school will start in about 10 minutes of so.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" With that mighty – and very irritating – scream, the brunette leaped out of bed and scrambled around the room in search of school uniform. After finally being able to put it on, he stormed down the stairs and out of the house. Maybe, just maybe he could still be in time.

Unfortunately Tsuna had no such luck as he could see his school gate close in the distance. Next to it a familiar raven haired teen was leaning against the wall. At the sight of him, the 10th Vongola boss just wanted to turn around. There was no doubt in his mind that the teen – Kyouya Hibari – would severely punish him for being a few minutes late.

As he came closer, cold blue eyes settled themselves on his face and a smirk graced his pale lips. "You're late herbivore. Now I'm going to bite you to death." And the prefect of the Discipline Committee took his fighting stance with his trademark tonfa's held out next to his body.

Tsuna paled. Hibari might be one of his guardians but that didn't mean that the man enjoyed kicking his butt whenever he had the change too. One could say that Reborn had a violent streak, but that was nothing compared to what the cold-hearted prefect could dish out. Although one has to admit that after training with Dino he seemed less violent. Still...

"H-Hi-Hibari-san I'm s-sorry. Please don't kill me." And the brunette crossed his arm in front of his face. The cowardly stance was enough to make Hibari lose his fighting spirit. But he still had to punish the brat for being late.

"Come to the reception room after classes. Help us out and I might not bite you." With that the raven haired teen walked into school, leaving behind a very relieved Tsuna. 'What does he mean with bite anyway?' The teen wondered. 'Then again, do I really want to know?' Shaking his head, he walked towards his first class of the day.

XOXOX

With the feeling of dread spread out in his stomach, Tsuna gently knocked on the reception room's door. He feared knocking to loud in cause that would anger Hibari. In the few seconds that it took for the door to open, sweat gathered on the brunette's forehead.

"Ah, Sawada-kun, you're here to help us out right?" Tetsuya Kusakabe was the Discipline Committee's second in command and he was quite the sight to see with his regent hair style. It never failed to remind the brunette of that American singer who was called 'the King'.

"Please come inside. Kyo-san isn't here at the moment but he said that you could start with arranging those folders in alphabetical order. You can leave your coat on the chair if you want." Now Kusakabe may be considered a delinquent and he might be a very intimidating presence for most. He still had this gentleness that never failed to surprise anyone who was fortunate to receive it.

Deciding to keep his uniform jacket on – it was nearing winter – the 10th Vongola boss started to work on his assignment. Maybe if he could please Hibari enough then the latter won't hurt him... Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Half an hour later he was halfway through his ordening when the Skylark returned. Much to the younger one's surprise he was carrying was looked like a tray filled with cookies. They were obviously a gift from someone since he doubted that the Cloud Gardian would have the patience to bake something himself. "Eat one if you want." And with that the tray was set down on a random desk.

The cookies came at a convenient time since Tsuna was starting to begin feeling a little bit hungry. But when he reached for them he noticed something strange. The 'feel' – for lack of a better word – than hung around the tray was almost identical to Bianchi's cooking. But the Italian woman wouldn't have made these right? Right?

"Something the matter herbivore?"

"N-nothing..."

"Then why aren't you eating a cookie? You obviously want one."

"I changed my mind." A nervous little laugh made it's way out of Tsuna's mouth and it cause Hibari's narrow eyes to narrow even more.

"Eat it."

"B- but..."

"I said eat it. Or would you rahter have that I bite you to death?"

Swallowing, the brunette was left with no choice but to do as he was told – ordered! - and so with enormous caution he bit of a little piece. But when he didn't start to feel sick, or dropped death for that manner, he thought that it was safe enough to eat another cookie, and another and another. If only he knew!

After a while the teen started to feel a little hot. Figuring that it was just the effect of the heating system in the room he shrugged off his jacket. But the feeling didn't dispersed. In fact it became worse and worse.

When his head started to spin because of the warmth he unconsciously laid it against the drawing cabinet in front of him. When he felt the cold of the metal against his forehead he let out something between a contented sigh and a relieved moan. It caused Hibari to look at him strange. Not that the boy noticed since his back was turned to the Skylark.

"Everything alright Sawada?" It would have been nice if the irritation laced through the words wasn't so very noticeable.

"Just feeling a little bit hot. Could you please turn the heating system down?"

"It's not on."

"Huh?" Just as the brunette was about to turn around his knees turned to jelly and he fell to the ground.

"Oi herbivore." A stool scraped across the floor and then Tsuna was lifted. The hot hands on his body had a unexpected effect as he could feel something 'twitch' down there. The twitch turned to full hardness a few seconds later but the brunette was so far out of it that he didn't care, much less actually noticed it.

All he could feel was the warmth coursing through his vain and the feeling of need for something. Yet since he was still so innocent he had no idea what he exactly wanted. But he knew something needed to be done and so he pleaded with Hibari.

"Please help me. It feels so weird."

"What?" The teen snapped until he saw exactly what the younger one meant. At first he wanted to kill the boy for his insolence. How dare he be so perverted. But then he remembered the cookies and he figured that somehow they must be linked to what was happening to the 10th Vongola.

Now what should he do? He could always leave the kid to fend for himself. On the other hand... the raven haired teen was curious how sex worked. He knew it in theory but he had never find a suitable partner to have sex with. Somehow they were all afraid of him.

Deciding to satisfy his own curiosity and help the boy at the same time he turned the brunette's head toward him. "Hey, I'll help you but you have to let me do what I want." He didn't receive a reply since the boy was already so far out of it.

Smirking the prefect made quick work to remove the other one's shirt and pants. For a moment he raised his eyebrows as he took in the boxers the teen was wearing. They were a flashy turquoise with white hearts on them. While they were even a little bit big, one could still clearly see the bulge in the middle of them.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him he poked said bulge. The reaction he got was most satisfying when Tsuna lifted up his hips to get more of the though. "Please Hibari-san." Worming his hands underneath the brat's boxers, he pulled them down and was rewarded with the sight of the erection already pre-come.

Placing his fingertip on the head of Tsuna's penis he gathered some of the come and stuck it into his mouth. He was honestly surprised at the taste. It was a little bitter yet at the same time sweet. How weird...

On the sofa a certain brunette was getting rather impatient. In a daring move that he would have never done when he was sane, he pulled the prefect down and kissed the older teen. Not one to be dominated, Hibari bit on the other's bottom lip before sucking it inside. The teen also tasted sweet and the Skylark would be contented with just kissing all the time. But like said before Tsuna was getting rather impatient.

Antoher 'please' had Hibari close his hand around the small erection and he set a fast pace almost right away. He was obviously doing something good since the boy started moaning almost non-stop. He even let out this cute little whine when the raven haired released him.

"Hey I want to try something." Honey colored eyes just stared at him but he knew that the other was listening. So he undressed himself. Once naked, he seated himself on the sofa and pulled Tsuna close to him. "I wonder if you can do something else with that mouth instead of just screaming." And he guided the brunette's head to his lap where his own erection was standing proud.

The younger one seemed to know what was demanded of him since he experimentally liked the – rather – large penis. Taken back with the feeling, Hibari groaned while throwing his head back. His groans turned into moans when the other took more and more of his length into his mouth. Fearing that he would come much to soon if the future Vongola boss kept this up, he pulled the teen's head from his lap and kissed him again.

Unlike Tsuna, his own taste was just bitter. Pulling back, the brunette on his lap looked at him with half-lidded eyes before taking the older teen's hand and sucking three fingers in his mouth. Hibari instantly got what the other wanted and he placed one hand on the boy's very soft, round butt cheeks.

Feeling as if his fingers were wet enough, he reluctantly pulled his fingers away, before teasingly let one travel across the other's opening. When he pushed it in, he was taken about by the tightness and warmth. He wondered how long he would last when he entered the boy...

Seeing that Tsuna was fine with the first finger, he quickly added the second one. Now the brunette groaned at the pain that flashed for a moment. But the prefect made sure to start stretching the other properly so that he could enter the third finger without any problems.

"Hibari-san, please." Seductive honey colored eyes started into his own cold blue eyes. "I want to have you in me." The prefect's mind felt like it exploded at that statement. Not being able to contain himself any longer he pushed Tsuna onto his back and spit into his hand. Making sure that his erection was at least a little bit wet, he entered the younger teen in one hard trust. He felt immensely proud at the scream that the brunette released.

Small hands wound themselves around his neck and lips found their way to his earlobe. It all just made him move faster and faster until he was literally pounding the other into the sofa. Groans turned into moans and near the end Tsuna was releasing scream after scream. It made Hibari quite proud actually.

This time his name was screamed and then the 10th Vongola was coming hard in between their chest. Warm walls clamped down on his own erection and he quickly followed. Of course he was not a person to scream someones name but he did release a very load groan as he released his semen into the younger teen.

Panting hard he laid his head on the sweaty, bare shoulder in front of him. It was then that he noticed that Tsuna had fallen asleep. A smirk graced his lips and he placed another soft kiss on the soft lips in front of him. Pulling back he couldn't help but wonder if he was growing soft. If by some miracle he was he would most defiantly blame the young man he was supposed to call boss. But he didn't care. He would still punish those who broke the rules but maybe he could open his heart to the kid who he had just sex with.

"Hey Sawada, let's do this again sometime. But next time I hope you aren't drugged."

"If you can convince him to get over his shyness." Lifting his head, he saw the baby standing in the door opening. Not caring that he or his partner were naked he growled at the trespasser. "What are you doing here?"

"I wondered what happened to the cookies that Bianchi baked. When I heard that she gave them to you I wanted to see if you were alright. But I see that they had another effect that I thought they would." The baby had the guts to grin and Hibari growled.

"Get out before I bite you to death."

"I'm sure that you would rather bite someone else." Reborn was quick to step into the hallway when a tonfa was thrown his way. "So what are you going to tell Tsuna when he wakes up?" And with that the baby left again.

Hibari shrugged even though nobody could see it. He would deal with the consequences and a more than likely hysterical herbivore when he did wake up. For now he would simply cuddle with the teen. And hopefully when they did wake up, the brat was ready for a second round. The skylark knew that he was…

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my older stories (2011 Baby!) so the writing style may suck ^^" One day I'll edit it but not today (too lazy xD) A helping hand was originally posted on Fanfiction :)


End file.
